


The Weight of Water

by iiskaa



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiskaa/pseuds/iiskaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll wanders the Nautilus late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net and LJ in November 2008. Honest-to-god drabble.
> 
> I don't own LXG.

All around him, the Nautilus creaks and groans. As on many such nights, this woke him. Now his feet fall with cemetery-quiet, like autumn leaves. At three in the morning not even the crewmen are about and the halls are silent but for that creaking. Kept awake, he frets at the weight of water, of weakness, of dreams.  
 

Being here makes him think of being in a tomb. It's much like Paris in that respect. Much like many things. How Nemo stands it, he can't imagine.

   
Edward isn't helpful.

   
_'You make everything a tomb, Henry. Let me get some sleep.'_


End file.
